Walk The Fire
by Kiba I
Summary: One of the late emperor's blades quests alongside an array of heroes and heroines to stop Oblivion,shows the Main Quest and the touching/comical relationships between the heroes. Ch 6 is up, The hunt for the amulet begins Rated T for violence, and languag
1. Chapter 1

THE ELDER SCROLLS IV

THE ELDER SCROLLS IV

OBLIVION

Walk the Fire

Good day, this is my first elder scrolls fanfiction but I hope it won't be my last. Elder Scrolls, and all of Tamriel is property of Bethesda, and all of those other badasses who worked together to make this game, but if it was mine, there would be capes, and Lucien would be my brother, or at least my cousin. This story is about the main quest line with a few slight tweaks. I will let you know that if you have not completed the main quest, and you do not want the story to be spoiled for you, stop reading.

1st. It wasn't one man/ woman who quested to save the realm of Cyrodiil, it was twelve. Nine of them are important, and seven of them survived.

SPOILER!

2nd. Mehunes Dagon did not fight Martin in his valiant Spirit of Akatosh form, but the heroes banded together and brought him down when Martin used the amulet to banish him to whence he came.

3rd. Lastly. Despite common belief, werewolves were a common animal in the realm of Cyrodiil. Also despite common belief, although they did not particularly enjoy each others company, the werewolves and vampires were not at war.

Thank you. I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, then stop reading. Please don't

flame, but constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: The Wolf and The Shadow

There can be no shadow, without light.

It's dark, very dark, near midnight. The street is dimly lit by the lamps on the side, rain pours down, wetting anyone unfortunate to be caught in it. There is a house, not special in any way, at least not before tonight.

The blade lay on the ground, sleek black in color, its hilt a brilliant gold. Yet it's beautiful radiance marred by the blood trickling from its tip. A body, covered in blood, the same blood as on the blade lay next to it. Not quite dead, but very near it.

"Such a shame," A man said, shrouded in darkness said. "I would have looked forward to conversing with him, his etiquette was so intriguing. He was one of the few I could actually talk to."

The darkened man turned, and prepared to leave.

"Damien." The man on the ground groaned. "Damien, help me."

"I'm sorry my friend, rest in peace." The shadowed man, apparently Damien, said.

Damien reached in his cloak and pulled out a rose, not an ordinary rose, this rose was blue in color, and he dropped it on the man's chest. Then he began to walk away.

"No. No! Damien! You won't get away! They'll find you! They'll find you and then they're going to kill you Damien!" The man screamed in desperation, almost pleading out to Damien.

Damien exited the small house to see that the street lamps had gone out. The shrouded figure then shrugged, wiped off his cloak, walked toward of the gates, gave a small hello to the night guard, and walked off into the shadows of Cyrodiil.

* * *

Zombies. One simple word to summarize the entirety of the setting, and that word, is zombies. Hundreds, no, thousands of them, all crowded in a small enclosed room. The only thing that was not completely undead was a man. This man was in his late thirties, wearing torn pants and a sack cloth shirt only, accompanying the glasses on the rim of his nose. His hair was a mahogany brown, with flecks of grey here and there, it looked as if his hair had been oiled back at one point but now it was simply unkempt and frizzy.

He sat in the center of the room, reading a book, completely unnoticed or otherwise ignored by the other… things in the room. The rotten corpses ignored him for the most part, and if they didn't it was only a passing glance. The reason for this is because although zombies were stupid, in a way they were smarter than humans, they could sense what this man was, and that he was not entirely a man.

On each side of this room were two doors, one leading outside, and one leading in. A look further inside this place would reveal a shrine on the other side of this room, necromancers stand praying silently to their leader, wherever he may be. (Because for whatever reason, he wasn't here)

Now, outside of this room, standing rather loudly and fidgety was the entirety of the mages and fighters guilds.

"Alright, we're going to go in, kill the necromancers, and then let me _talk_ to the werewolf. No head crushing, no kidnapping, no raping, just _talk_." Trey said to his fighter's guild followers.

"Well that's no fun." John said.

"Coming from a mage that's something strange." Trey retorted.

"Blah blah, let's just get this over with." John said.

The whole of the people outside all gathered together and charged, at the sound of this, the zombies' ears perked up as if they were dogs, and they all began to screech and rush towards the door. In most situations this would be a bad thing, and the Mages and Fighters guilds wouldn't exist anymore, but as I stated before, zombies are stupid. When you have been in enough battle scenarios you eventually learn that the guys you're trying to kill usually crowd around the door, so, to prevent unwanted casualties, the humans weren't using the door.

The wall on the far side of the room exploded in flames, and thousands of spells flew in, most of them covering a radius larger than twenty feet, zombies fell, some burning (first it's the smell of corpses, now it is burning corpses?) some frozen, and some simply electrified until their nerves could no longer function. A vain attempt however, because what the humans had in power, the zombies made up for in sheer numbers. The zombies charged the mages, only to be pushed back as the fighters ran up in their place. They hacked and slashed and chopped and smashed anything that was dead but standing up. Trey ran forward with his deadric war hammer and swung it at a zombie's head, hammer met flesh, and hammer won. The zombie's head exploded because of the sheer force of the blow. He went on repeatedly swinging his hammer until it eventually met its last skull and shattered.

"Shit." He muttered, but then he shrugged and continued to crush skulls with his bare hands.

After the zombies were defeated the door on the other side of the room slammed open as an army of necromancers charged out screaming war cries and obscenities.

Just as the two armies were about to meet. "Stop!" A cry rose up that drowned out all else.

Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to look and saw the man in the center of the room, who, unlike before, looked quite angry.

"Vincent you're alive?" Trey shouted, surprised.

"Alive, humph, if that is what you wish to call it. You know what they did to me Trey! You know what they did!" Vincent shouted, the anger in his features and voice apparent.

He walked slowly forward towards Trey, who had a necromancer's throat grasped between his hands at the moment, he released the man who fell to the ground, grasping his throat and gasping for air.

"They took me in there and they turned me into a monster!" he screamed.

"I know what happened but we can help you." Trey said, trying to reassure Vincent.

The two walked towards each other until they were both in the center of everyone's vision.

"You can't help a dead man Trey." Vincent said grimly.

Then to the horror of everyone in the room, Vincent began to change. Hair grew from every inch of his body, his limbs grew longer and thicker, his teeth sharpened and lengthened, his head narrowed and bent, until it resembled that of a wolf. Then there he stood, Vincent Valtierre, a werewolf.

Everyone maintained their distance from him as he turned away from Trey and dashed across the room and out into the night. Having lost most appetite for fighting each other, the separate parties gradually went their separate ways until next time, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Kvatch City Of Heroes

Chapter Two: Kvatch, city of heroes

It is a bright day, lush and vibrant with color. The Sun shines over the rooftops so there is but little shade, but the heat is not enough that one would want shade. This is the city of Leyawin.

"Good day." A Nord man said to a passing Breton woman."

The citizens were happy, and they probably couldn't get much happier, unless maybe gold fell from the sky. They all walked their way, bustling and busy going about their business, the only sad few, were the few that had known what had happened overnight.

Now imagine a dank dark and moist place. I would only imagine the people in this place would be unhappy, the floor is cold stone and the beds are simple straw cots on the floor. Cockroaches and rats (the small kind) are practically crawling out from the gaping holes in the walls (these holes also make cold days a pain in the ass). The only light shines from the dim wall-mounted torches, and the windows in the cells. Yes, cells, this is the Leyawin city prison.

"Oi! Barteal!" One of the prisoners shouted to his cell-mate.

This noise caused his cell-mate, who was sleeping at the time, to awaken with a start, knocking his cup over and causing it to spill all over his torn pants.

"Oh shit! Look what you made me do Preston! It looks like I've gone and wet myself!" Barteal complained.

"Oh shut up you do that all the time! Anyway, didn't you hear what happened at Kvatch?" Preston said to him.

Barteal immediately sat up, now he was interested. "No what?" he asked, intrigued.

"Destroyed, done. Overnight, they say a gate to one of the realms of Oblivion itself opened up, and deadra swarmed the city, they killed everyone except for a few who were lucky enough to run." Preston explained.

"Holy shit, that's crazy." Barteal replied.

A guard walked up to the cells, he was a tall imperial with hair that ran down to his shoulders, and it was unkempt and fuzzy, as was his stubble. He was in his late twenties and had the looks that would make girls act like Orlando Bloom fangirls around him.

"Watch the gossip you two, there are some unhealthy people listening in on what you have to say." The guard said, looking around at some of the shady figures, cloaked in the shadows of the corners of their cells.

"Hey! Marcus!" Barteal shouted, happy to see this guard.

"We thought you got transferred to Kvatch yesterday, we were as scared as shit you were dead." Preston said.

"Yeah, but I stayed an extra night, good thing too, looks like I might have died if I left, unfortunately, I still have to go. It appears that they need as many men as possible to stop that damned Oblivion gate." Marcus said.

"Well, that must suck for you, when are you leaving?" Barteal asked.

"As soon as I get _it_."

"You know where _it_ is, right?"

"Yeah."

Marcus walked to the end of the jail hallway and placed his hand on the cool stone wall. He stopped himself and took a deep breath, and then he reached up and pulled on the wall-torch. Unlike most wall hangings, this one actually came out, but did not separate itself from the wall. Instead it simply pulled out like a lever, and the wall slowly slid to the side.

Behind the wall, there was a case, not large enough for a body, yet large enough for a sword, and that is exactly what lay within. Marcus slowly lifted opened the case to reveal a magnificent sword, the blade was golden in color and the hilt was a sleek jet black. There was an inscription in ancient Aylied along the blade of the sword. It states, though a flame may be stagnant, it still burns on.

"It has been so long since I have used this." Marcus said.

Then, the Imperial sheathed the sword, and walked away.

It had taken them three days to get here, and when they got there, they did not enjoy what they saw, but still, they were there.

* * *

"I can't believe it's all gone." Renald said to Blink, or at least that's what they called him.

Blink's real name was Jacob, but no one ever called him that because of his heritage (ooh a flashback). Jacob was an Argonian. When he was born, his mother wanted to name him after the man who would raise him, because to be put as frank as possible, his mother was going to die. And this man just happened to be Jacob Valinus, the, would be hero, and would be leader of the Fighters Guild, unfortunately, before he could claim the title, he was murdered. At the murder scene, a blue rose was found lying in the pool of his ground next to him. Anyway, we will simply call him Blink. He was and average sized Argonian for his age, which was nineteen. His horns took on a magnificent shade of white with a tint of blue at the edges.

Renald was a Dunmer, he was fast and quiet, but could be strong and loud when the need arose. He had upswept flame-colored hair and an annoyingly bulbous nose, he was short for a Dunmer, and he was around nineteen. He and Blink had come to Kvatch on a mission from the Fighters Guild. However, when they arrived, they had come to witness the horrors of Oblivion firsthand.

The gate stood before them, towering over all of those who tried to stop it, as if saying "Ha ha, I'm better than you." Flames spouted from inside of it, and violent little grey lizards came out of it and tried to kill the guards who still remained defending the people from it.

As if on instinct, Renald pulled out his steel claymore and began to hack away at them, the poor little lizards (Though they were evil) never stood a chance, any who came his way, he would simply chop their head off and move on to the next one.

Blink soon after joined in and pulled out his elven bow. He was a little more elegant with his attacks. Rather than charging in and bloodying his armor, he simply pulled arrows out of their quiver, one, two, or even three at a time, fired, and listened to the shriek of the deadric creatures as they writhed in pain.

The guards tried equally as hard to fend off the creatures, swinging their swords left and right, but the deadra wouldn't stop coming. They swarmed over the guards and killed everything in their path.

"Push them back!" a guard screamed. "We may be able to at least block the gate."

Our heroes and the guards hacked, slashed, and shot their way to the gate, killing deadra after deadra.

"Look Out!" one of the guards screamed as he leapt to the side, attempting to avoid the tumbling fireball that had just come his way. The flaming rock exploded upon impact with the ground, sending dirt and bodies flying this way and that. The explosion lifted Blink and Renald from their feet, and sent them slamming into the nearby wall and sending them to their dreams.

"No… must save…. Must save… them." Blink managed to mumble before his vision became blurry, clouded with blood and dirt, and he slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Renald awoke to hear a gentle female voice. "Hey, wake up." He opened his eyes to see an Imperial girl kneeling over him, she had long blonde hair tied in ponytail and bright blue eyes, and a smile that said "Things might suck but they'll work out in the end." She was about eighteen with soft features and good looks. She wore a green collared shirt and black loose pants, and had a sword-sized cylinder-shaped pouch strapped across her back. But the thing you most noticed was the scar on her left arm. Her entire left arm was covered in a bandage, and you could see the tips of a scar, a burn scar, coming out from underneath it.

"You took a pretty hard hit on the head there when you hit the wall." She said.

He swiftly looked around to see that, while the Oblivion gate was still up, the guards had blocked the entrance.

"I'm Sarah." She said cheerily, holding out her hand. Renald took it and she helped him up. "Some creepy guy with a blue rose and cloak showed up, and your Argonian friend got up and screamed something about his dad and chased the other guy into the gate. After that, some other cute guard guy showed up and he ran into the gate. Then the deadra started to break the blockade but this girl with violet hair used some sort of spell to freeze them all, and this other guy that was with her ran in with Elven daggers and cut them all up. It was pretty weird" She finished.

"How long was I out?" he asked her.

"About six hours."

"Oh shit!" At this exclamation he ran towards the gate and began to scream at the guards to unblock it. Reluctantly they did and he ran in. A few seconds after, Sarah ran after him shouting "Wait, you forgot your sword!"

* * *

Yeah Chapter Two! In this chapter most of the heroes were remotely introduced and in the next one you will know all of their names and at least a slight backstory. Marcus' sword does have its own little story there but that won't be described until later. Next Chapter: The group meets each other and actually enters the gate to Oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Oblivion

Chapter Three: Enter Oblivion

There comes a time in every man's life, when he is allowed to piss his pants out of fear. This time happens only once (unless the same situation happens again) but when it happens, if you are a girl, you had better be just as fricking scared(or have pissed your pants as well, anything can happen).

As soon as Renald stepped foot inside the realm of Oblivion, this was his time. This was made obvious because the first words that he said when he entered were. "I think I soiled myself."

Sarah didn't have much of a better time entering the gate either, but apparently Renald isn't necessarily the manliest person because she braved the entry.

The ground was ashen and burnt, and the smell of corpses wisped through the air and filled our heroes' nostrils. They could tell that they were on an island because when they spun around, all they would see on the horizon was molten liquids.

"Holy Shit!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" he replied.

The two of them looked around at their surroundings and saw, pretty much only fire, smoke, brimstone, rock, and dead bodies. Oh, and the gargantuan vile-looking tower that would make you piss your pants by itself.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Marcus said as he approached them.

When the two looked behind him they could see a large pile of dead and semi-dead deadric creatures, along with a fully grown deadroth. The two shivered at what kind of power it takes to defeat those monstrosities.

"Do you two want to get yourselves killed, or are you just stupid? This is no place for kids." He said to the two scared teenagers

"I am Renald Platio of the Fighters guild, and I am looking for my Argonian colleague Blink." Renald said, finally mustering up the courage to speak up.

"Ok… so you are stupid." Marcus said. "I think I might know where your friend is, and I also might know how to shut this thing down, so if you don't want to die, follow me." He ordered.

Marcus turned around and began to walk away, deeper into this hellish wasteland. Scared to be alone, Sarah and Renald followed shortly after, as slowly, the Oblivion gate behind them, the gate to back home, to safety, slowly vanished from view, until they could see it no more.

Several hours of trekking and killing had Alex and Twitch tired out. Alex and Twitch were members of the notorious thieves' guild… were. The two of them were banished from the guild for murder, assault, theft, blackmail, and overall disturbance of peace. The only small detail not included is the fact that they didn't do it, they were framed. Not shortly after they were tricked by a charming little dunmer girl into going to Kvatch, this girl said that in Kvatch there was someone who could clear their charges. This girl's name was Raven Camoran (Main quest players should get it).

Alex is the previously described "violet-haired" girl. Strange, was the fact that her violet-colored hair was natural, she was born with it. This was even more alarming because twitch, who was her brother, was a blonde haired blue-eyed pretty boy (This made most boys jealous which would explain Twitch's natural impulse to beat things up). Alex was always a strange girl, she had average looks, and average clothes. She was pretty much an average girl, but there was one thing that would tell you that she wasn't normal, and that was her abilities. Some people are adept at magic, but Alex had cast the wizards fury spell when she was two, playing in he cradle, this of course frightened her mother greatly.

Twitch (who's real name was Ryan) was always the "Brad Pitt" of the boys on the block, and he was always the "Mike Tyson" of them too. He was always getting into fights over girls, and he was always winning fights over girls, the reason for this was because he was so damned fast that no one could touch him. Always bobbing and weaving and dodging.

Well the two of them had been walking and killing for several hours now and had finally made their way into the tower. As they reached the base, Twitch walked up to the door and attempted to open it, but when he touched it he gasped in pain and leapt back.

"Jesus! That door's hot!" He complained.

Alex then walked up to the door and opened it, covering her hand with her sleeve.

"Pansy." She called him before proceeding inside.

Although Sarah and Renald had some troubles with the whole, entering and not wetting pants thing. Alex and Twitch were slightly older, and seemed to have no troubles entering the gate, but the tower was another story, besides the blood on the walls, and the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling, they were on a small circular ledge with a hole in the middle, along with a flaming black sphere. Below this platform were spikes, rock, and _more_ molten lava.

"Alex," Ryan began. "I've read about these things, that's a sigil stone, they are used to power these gates"

"You can read?" she asked.

After a small awkward silence, she shrugged and reached up to grab the stone. But her attempts were foiled because as soon as she reached for it, she found that she could no longer move, neither could Ryan.

Suddenly an Altmer wearing black robes with oiled back blonde hair walked out, along with an argonian with a regular black shirt and pants on, but there were two deadric longswords strapped to his back in a criss-cross fashion, and he had a long scar running all the way down his snout, giving him the look of a man you don't want to mess with.

"I'm sorry, but my colleague and I cannot allow you to continue." The altmer said.

"Oh cut the shit, Charrus. Let's burn these assholes, Come on!" The argonian shouted anxiously.

"Very well, Pyro." Pyro and Charrus moved slowly toward Ryan as his mind was racing, thinking everything it could in this short gap of time he had left.

"Hold it!" Marcus shouted from across the room as he, Renald, and Sarah came up the stairway. "That is not something I will tolerate, and I am a very patient man.

"Yeah, touch them, and we crush you." Blink said calmly, rising from the stairwell on the opposite side of the platform, his bow drawn, and an arrow nocked.

"Oh, we're outnumbered." Pyro began. "This is going to be so damn fun."

Pyro rushed toward Marcus and drew his dual blades. In retaliation, Marcus readied his. Pyro leapt into the air and spun, before bringing his blades down on Marcus' head, Marcus parried the strike and twisted his blade, bringing Pyro's with it, he then slashed outward, creating a gash in Pyro's chest and sending one of his blades flying out of his hand. Pyro brought his blade back towards Marcus' face only to be blocked this time by Sarah who had rushed in and parried the strike with a small shortsword made entirely of ice.

"Step back little whore, this that asshole's fight!" Pyro shouted.

"You know," Charrus said from the sidelines. "He is the cause of ninety percent of the foul language around here."

"It might have been his, but if you recall, eighteen years ago, an argonian dressed in all black and wielding two deadric swords broke into an imperial families house and killed everyone but their small one year old baby, but giving the girl burn scars all along her left arm." she removed her hand from her blade momentarily to show him the bandages. "The father of that baby tried to defend the family and ended up giving that argonian a nice scar all the way across his face before he was burnt and stabbed repeatedly." Sarah explained.

"So?" Pyro asked.

"So, I'm nineteen, eighteen years ago I would have been one year old!" Sarah shouted.

"So?" Pyro asked, still confused.

"So you killed her parents." Charrus explained as he hid his head in his hands, embarrassed of his partner's lack of intelligence.

"Oh." Pyro said, finally understanding what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, Oh." Sarah said.

At this, she jabbed her sword upward, and since their swords were interlocked, this caused Pyro's blade to go careening into the ceiling.

"Oh shit." Was all Pyro managed to say before Sarah took her sword with both hands, brought it back, and thrust it into his chest.

He then stumbled backward, reached the edge, lost his footing, and tumbled off into the abyss of molten rock below.

"Oh bugger!" Charrus barely had time to scream before the rest of the group hunted him down and beat him repeatedly over the head with whatever they could find.

Once Charrus was sleeping like a small child in the corner, they all gathered together around the sigil stone.

"Are we ready?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah." The group said at random intervals.

Then they all reached up, grabbed the sigil stone, and pulled.

* * *

I apolagize to those who appreciated the more grim air of the first chapter, but don't worry, the darkness shall return (rubs hands together and laughs evilly). But seriously, towards the end, it will get slightly darker and possibly some angst will be visible. I also apoloize for making deadroth seem uber powerful, but I wanted to portray Marcus as clearly the strongest in the group... so far. Don't worry, you have not seen the last of Pyro or Charrus, and I haven't forgotten our two first chapter guys, Damien and Vincent, they shall return. Also there are more... interesting villains that will be revealed in time. Please review. Please be honest in your reviews. Please keep the foul language to a minimum in your reviews... PG-13 rated reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 Walk the Fire

Marcus awoke on the bloodied soil of Kvatch's courtyard, the Oblivion gate no longer stood menacingly over them, and the deadra lay dead on the ground.

"Hey need some help." Blink asked, offering Marcus his hand. "My name's Jacob but most people call me Blink."

"Yeah and I'm Alex." Alex said to nobody in particular.

"Who are you now?" Ryan said, walking over to where Sarah lay on the ground. "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be let sit on the cold hard ground like that." He finished, offering to help her up.

"Um, no thanks," she said, and then she got up on her own and walked past him.

"Harsh," Ryan said to himself. "I must pursue."

"What the hell was all that about?" Renald interrupted.

"That, my young Dunmer friend was Oblivion." Marcus said. "The emperor has been assassinated, and in all honesty, until I tell you right now, I am the only one that knows that there is one more heir to the Septim throne, and that man, is within the walls of that city." He pointed to Kvatch. "And I'm here to find and rescue that man, so he can stop these monstrous gates from opening up everywhere." He finished.

"Yeah that's important and all but I was referring to that" Renald said before he pointed to the mass of deadric creatures seizing what was left of the town.

"Oh." Marcus half asked, half replied

"There is no possible way we can save the son of the emperor. If they opened one of those things just to keep us away from him, don't you think they'll at least be guarding him? Besides, what's so important about saving this dude anyway?" Renald asked the group.

"If we don't save him, those things," Marcus pointed to the destroyed gate and the army just beyond. "Will open up and pour out everywhere and no one is going to be spared the wrath of the deadra." Marcus finished and looked around at the terrified faces surrounding him.

"So basically we need to go into Kvatch and melt some faces." Alex said anxiously.

Martin walked toward the gate of Kvatch and stood there for a second before he turned to the others and simply said. "Yeah." He then lifted his foot, and as some would say, "Spartan kicked" the door. This was very dramatic and cool because the door swung open once he kicked it. What was not so cool was the fact that the hinges had been melted off of the door and so after it was open, both sides of the gate simply fell down with a loud crash. This action, of course, caused every single deadric creature (and otherwise) to turn and stare at them.

"This is going to be fun." Ryan said, pulling out his dagger and rushing forward into the fray.

"Hey, wait for me!" Renald shouted, pulling his steel claymore from its sheath.

Ryan ran into the mix of soldiers and deadra, swinging his daggers with a deadly accuracy, cutting the deadra in all of their vital spots to avoid having to cut them again. He brought one arm back and spun forward, splitting one's throat and then stopping himself to stab one in the back of the head and then watching him fall to the ground.

Renald however was not so glorious, swinging his claymore to and fro, causing several guards to yelp and duck. But nobody complains if it works.

Several moments after the rest of the gang reluctantly went forward, mumbling and grumbling their complaints about idiots, clean armor and nine divines.

After quite some time, all of the deadra in the main courtyard had been killed and they went through the chapel, which was the only open path at this time.

"By the Nine Divines! Someone made it here!" A surprised man with shoulder length messy brown hair, and tattered robes, said. "Did you close the gate?" He asked expectantly.

"Yeah, we did." Sarah told him.

Marcus walked up to this man and looked him in the eyes. He stared at the man for a while before he finally asked him. "You remind me of someone. Is your name Martin?"

Before he could answer, a fully armored deadric commander riding a deadroth burst through the wall.

"_Martin Septim_." It said in its warbled deadric voice. "_Now you die_." It rushed forward to Martin and pulled out its sword. Just as the blade was descending on Martin's head and his eyes filled with fear.

Then the blade stopped. Martin opened his eyes to see Marcus in front of him, blocking the Deadra's sword.

"_Why do you protect this mortal?"_ It asked him. _"Why would you lay down your life for he who should save you, if he is doomed?"_

Martin just pushed on the sword harder, using both hands.

"_Would you walk the fire for these mortals? Would you stand in the face of flame and proclaim thyself victorious in the face of a god?"_

Marcus looked straight into the Deadra's eyes, past the helmet and into the charred face, the eyes filled with hatred and darkness.

"Yes."

The Deadroth swung its arm back and swung it forward, Marcus leapt back to dodge the blow, but when he had regained his balance, the Commander had already started to swing the blade down again… but then the blade stopped yet again. Actually, it didn't stop; the blade went flying back, along with the deadra commander holding it. This happening was mostly because the deadroth had been killed, but other reasons too.

Everyone looked over to the deadroth's dead corpse to see a certain middle-aged, mahogany brown-haired, glasses wearing man, Vincent Valtierre.

He walked over to the deadra lying on the ground. "I'm sorry about this." He said. Then he pointed his index finger at the deadra, and his finger began to glow, the commander began to spasm and then the center of his chest ruptured and the armor and body were destroyed nearly completely, leaving nothing but a head, legs, arms, and a bloody pool.

"Holy shit!" Renald shouted, terrified. Martin just turned around and threw up in the corner.

Vincent looked at Marcus. "My name is Vincent Valtierre, and I hope I did not frighten you too much but… he was trying to kill Martin here." Vincent said politely.

Martin wiped his face with his sleeve of the vomit. (aww nasty) "How do you all know my name?" Martin asked, very confused.

"Uh… well… that's not important." Vincent said calmly. He then turned away and pulled out a book.

Marcus walked up to him and said. "I am Marcus Eurallius, one of the emperor's blades, his most trusted bodyguard. Those creatures came here for you." Marcus motioned to the dead commander's body (what's left of it). "You need to come with me."

"Me, why!?" Martin asked, growing very frightened.

"Because, you are the emperor's son!" Marcus answered dramatically.

Martin was silent for a while; he just stood there… staring. Then he said.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. There's something about you. Alright, I'll go with you, but you had better be right."

"Thank you, Martin." Marcus said, before him, and the rest of the gang, including Vincent, left the chapel, and prepared to leave Kvatch.

When they exited the chapel the captain of the guard ran up to them and shouted, "We did it! Kvatch is saved! Thanks to you and your followers closing the gate we were able to save the count and liberate Kvatch from the deadra!"

"We just did what we had to." Blink said.

"We had to?" Twitch asked, now questioning his motives.

The group continued walking, and walking, until the rejoicing citizens of Kvatch could see them no more.

* * *

Sorry for not posting in so long for those who like my story, and sorry to those who wished I wouldn't post again. The true quest now begins and the gang heads out. If you ask, What happened to Pyro, or Charrus, or Damien, don't worry they aren't dead. If you don't ask... that's fine with me. Please review... still PG-13 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Amulet Of Kings

**Chapter Five: The Amulet of Kings**

First of all, I would like to apologize for the extremely poor quality of the previous version of this chapter. I would also like to apologize for the extreme delay in the rerelease of this chapter, I have been extremely busy but I hope that you are still reading, and I hope that if you aren't, I hope you will. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

"We must make our way to the Weynon Priory. Surely they will try to retrieve the amulet before assuring the heir's safety." Dreykal said to Charrus.

Charrus dabbed at the blood slowly oozing from the cut on his head where he was bludgeoned.

"I agree. If we get there first, we get the amulet, and they have to search for us."

Pyro got up excitedly. "And they fall right into our trap!" He exclaimed.

Dreykal rose from the black bench and walked to where his deadric sword lay. He picked it up, and sheathed it.

"Do you think this… Marcus, character will be a problem?" Dreykal asked them.

"Not for you." Pyro told the Deadric general.

"As I suspected." Dreykal said ominously before he started into the night.

* * *

The eight of them arrived at the priory in the darkness of night, unaware of the meeting that had happened an hour before. The walked towards where the old church-house once stood and were surprised by the great blaze of light and flame.

"What's going on?" Martin questioned, rushing ahead.

"No Martin, it's not safe!" Marcus shouted after him.

Martin approached the grounds of the priory to see the utter horror that lie beyond. As he ran up to the chapel, the upper level stained-glass window shattered, and the body of a monk was thrown out with the thousands of shards of glass. The horse caretaker, a dunmer man, ran up to Martin and grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him and scream.

"Help me! They're coming, and they're going to kill me!" The man shouted.

Blood spattered Martin's face as an arrow tore through the caretaker's chest and came within an inch of Martin's face. The elf's body slumped to the ground. Behind him, were several men and women dressed in sanguine robes with maces and bows.

"It is Martin, kill him!" One of them screamed.

Alex and Twitch ran forward, Twitch dashed forward and tore his dagger through the man in front's chest, and proceeded on to the others, while Blink pulled his bow from his back and nocked an arrow.

Alex ran up to the caretaker's body, and put her hand on his wound, it immediately began to heal and the flesh stitched itself together. Vincent slowly began to walk forward towards the group of assassins, while Renald, Marcus, and Sarah ran forward to do battle them.

The group then formed began to battle with the assassins fiercely, not letting them reach Martin who stood behind them.

A monk ran out of the chapel and ran over to the battle, he swiftly dashed over to Martin, taking care to not be swept into the battle.

"Marcus, is this Martin?" He asked over the clatter of swords.

"Yes, we came for the amulet. Where is it?" Vincent asked, still calmly walking toward the battleground.

"They took it while we lie asleep, we must end this fighting before I can discuss this further." The monk told them.

"Very well." Vincent said, reaching the crowd.

Only three assassins remained and they stood staring at this middle-aged man evily.

"Come on old man, what are you going to do?" one of them taunted

Vincent reached towards the nearest assassin and grabbed his head with both hands, giving full swing, he twisted, snapping the assassin's neck. He then swung his fist backward, catching another man in the nose, he then turned with his other fist and punched.

"By sithis! You're a madman!" The third shouted, cowering.

Vincent simply pulled his fist back, and his eyes turned red.

"No! Don't kill him!" Marcus shouted. "We may need to interrogate him. We can't just kill everybody."

Vincent turned and looked at Marcus with glowing red eyes.

"Vincent?" Marcus asked.

The rest of the gang stared warily at their comrade.

Vincent looked from person to person, then his eyes returned to their former color, and he threw the man to the ground.

This wasn't the smartest choice however, because once Vincent threw the man down, the man proceeded to reach into his robes and slip a ring on his finger, which lit him on fire and killed him instantly.

"You should have let me kill him." Vincent said, looking at the body. "Much cleaner to do it my way, and it smells better too."

"Come on," The monk began, "Let's get inside before more of them arrive."

* * *

They all sat inside the priory, around a table.

"I am Jauffre, and I am the head of this priory. The assassins that attacked us call themselves the Mythic Dawn, they are the ones who murdered the emperor, but more recently, stole the amulet of kings."

Sarah got up and slammed her fist on the tabletop. "We have to destroy them!"

"We shall," Jauffre told her. "But first, we must find them. I have a blade that was with the emperor when he died, I shall escort Martin to the temple, but you, must find the blade. His name is Baurus, and he is in the imperial city."

"We cannot let you travel alone to the temple," Alex began. "I suggest Marcus and Vincent go with you, they are definitely the strongest, and can definitely take care of you."

"Good idea." Marcus said as he and Vincent walked toward the door.

"We however," Sarah began. "Are going to the Imperial city."

* * *

The gates of the Imperial city shone bright and high above our heroes. The golden tower hovered over everything like a king on its throne, and the majestic gates swung open.

"Okay guys, I suggest we search bars first." Was the first thing Twitch said as they the Imperial City.

"You lazy drunk." Sarah called him.

"Actually, inns and bars might actually be a good place to check, if you have a problem with going, then don't go." Renald said.

"Oh, I have no problem going," Sarah started. "I just don't want that mudcrab all over me." She said, motioning to Twitch.

The group walked into an inn and Sarah walked directly up to the bartender.

"I'm looking for a man named Baurus."

When she said this, the man in the corner reading a book glanced at her, and the redguard beside her turned to her and began to speak.

"Don't say anything more, when I get up, that guy with the book is going to follow me into the basement, you and your little pals are going to wait until you're both down there, and then you guys are going to go down there."

He had short hair, and big eyes, he looked quite drunk, as if he was extremely saddened, and he smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower in weeks.

"Wait, are you Baurus?" Renald asked.

"Yes."

Baurus got up and walked into the basement, and as he said the man followed, and the group came shortly afterward.

"Oblivion take you!" The man shouted, and a glowing orange shroud surrounded him and he was garbed in red armour.

Before the man could attack Baurus, Sarah and Blink had both proceeded to push the man down the stairs. He slowed to a stop at the bottom, unconscious, and Sarah kicked him once they reached the bottom.

"Well," Baurus began. "Now that that is taken care of, I think I know what you're here for You are going to need to find a friend of mine named Tar Meena. She will help you find the location of the Mythic Dawn's base. I warn you however, once you find them, they will try and kill you."

"Heh kill us." Twitch laughed before Sarah elbowed him in the ribs.

"This is serious, these guys killed the emperor, Marcus and I were there. Watch yourselves."

Blink turned to the group standing before him. "Oh, I don't think you will need to worry about us."

* * *

A figure kneels before a throne shrouded in mist and darkness, the throne, sleek black, with glowing fiery spines protruding from the top. The figure sitting upon the throne begins to speak.

"Joseph, my servant, what have you to report?" The dark figure says.

"The 'heroes' as they call themselves have brought the heir to the cloud ruler temple. They have gone seeking the location of our base hidden in the mountains." The man called Joseph tells the figure.

"Very well, Narmia and Kyle shall go there and prepare themselves. I want you to wait for them as well, but outside our encampment."  
Joseph's head perked up and he looked at the figure. "Master, you shall have me fight alone and die?" Surely if I am alone I will have no time to escape as Charrus and Pyro did."

"No, my servant, you shall wait until they leave our shrine, then you shall strike, when they are weary and broken. We shall strike at the heart of these adventurers until their very hearts themselves are shattered and broken." The figure began to laugh.

"Yes milord." Joseph said, before he slunk away into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6:Hating Books

****

Chapter Six: Hating books

Again I apologize for Chapter Five, and promise you that the quality of my chapters will be much better from now on. Also, I would like to note that the bookseller in the First edition store is an origional character that was a request from a friend, but don't worry, no story is changed.

* * *

Renald stood in the middle of the Arcane university feeling very out of place. He looked around at the tall archways and the stone walls. He glance at the potions and the portals and the robes. Mostly, he glared with disdain at the one thing he hated, his worst enemy. Books.

Blink walked up to one of the mages and quickly asked. "Excuse me, is there a Tar Meena here?"

The mage grunted and pointed a finger to the left without quitting what he was doing.

"Thank you." Blink told him. This was responded with another grunt.

The group walked up to the Argonian woman the mage had pointed to and Twitch asked. "Ma'am we were told by Baurus to come see you."

The argonian woman swiftly closed the book she was reading and got up from her seat.

"Oh yes, yes, you are the kids that are trying to find the mythic dawn. I will tell you right now that messing with deadra cults is not smart, especially those who worship Mehrunes." She said, brushing her robes.

"Uh, yes. At least I think." Renald exclaimed.

Tar Meena turned around and lifted up two books that she had. "The location of the hideout is very complicated. These men are very smart to keep it hidden like this. I can find out where it is, but I'm going to need to get the next two books in the Mythic commentaries." She patted the books. "I believe that there is a copy of the third over at the first edition store, but the fourth will be difficult to get."

Sarah took the two books from her and examined them.

"Okay," Alex started cheerfully, "Let's find some books."

The group walked into the first edition to witness what they feared the most.

"Thank you, come again." The Nord shopkeeper told the high elf buying the book.

"I will." The elf told him.

The elf hummed a quiet happy tune as he walked briskly past the group and walked out the door with his new book.

Sarah ran up to the shopkeeper "Do you have another copy of that book?" Sarah asked.

"Another copy?" The shopkeeper began. "Don't think so."

Twitch walked over to the counter and observed the book-keeper, sizing him up if he needed to beat him up later.

He was a tall Nord with dark brown hair and beard, he had a small pair of glasses hanging on the edge of his nose. He looked quite strong, strong enough to make a man's head explode with his bare hands.

"So you're saying that you have, not a single copy of Mythic Dawn Commentaries part three left?" Twitch asked.

The shopkeeper leaned over the table and looked Twitch in the eyes."Look kid, I am Brian O' Connor, Nord of Bruma, and I would never tell a lie in all my life, if you are insinuating that I would, then by all means," He pulled himself on top of the counter and pointed down at Twitch. "Have at thee!"

Twitch stepped back a few steps before saying, "No thanks, we'll just go somewhere else." Then he and the group left the shop as fast as they could and ran down the street after the elf.

Brian got down from the counter and hung his head. "Darn, I was looking forward to an exciting day."

The group ran down the street, chasing after the elf that had just bought what could save the world.

Twitch, who was the fastest ran ahead and stopped abruptly when he was about ten feet away.

He pointed at the elf. "Altmer!" He shouted (causing half of the inhabitants to turn and look.) "Drop that book!"

* * *

Twitch walked back toward the group with a copy of Mythic Dawn commentaries Volume three in his hands and whistling a tune.

"Not very subtle was it." Sarah told him when he reached the group.

Twitch turned and looked down the pathway at the Altmer who lay flat on his face with a footprint on his rear.

"Hey," He began to defend himself, "I ask for the book, he tells me to go to oblivion, so I use negative negotiation. It works."

"So true." Renald commented.

* * *

"What!" The dark figure on the throne exclaimed. "They Split up!"

"Yes milord." another figure kneeling before him answered.

"Do you know what this means. Do you know what this does to my plans!" The figure erupted in rage. "I could have had all of them at my mercy. All of those would be heroes would be dead. Now, the two I wanted dead most are off playing games with the emperor!"

"I apologize milord." The kneeling figure tried to say.

"Apologize! You fools!" The throned figure calmed himself. "Alright, this failure will not go unpunished. However, there are more pressing matters at hand. Get me Kenneth."

"Kenneth Milord? I thought he was banished?"

"I know. Get him."

"Yes milord." The figure slunk away into the darkness.

"My plans just might succeed after all." The throned figure told himself before he released a bone-chilling laugh.

Twitch sat next to Baurus in the bar and explained the situation as the rest of the gang listened in.

"The elf said that he had a meeting set up with some of the members of the Mythic Dawn, he said they were going to give him the fourth volume and then accept him into the brotherhood or something." Twitch told Baurus.

"I see. You said that this meeting will take place in the sewers?" Baurus asked.

"Yes that's right." Twitch confirmed.

"Good, I think I know where to go."

* * *

Baurus sat in the wooden chair in front of the table as a red-robed man walked out and began to speak with him, the man was followed by two armed men, also in red robes.

"So, you wish to become one of us eh?" The man began.

"No." Baurus simply said.

The man barely had time to question Baurus' answer before an arrow pierced his throat, and his two guards barely had time to question their comrade's demise before swords were shoved through their chests.

Baurus got up and searched the man who had talked to him. He stood up and held up the book.

"He's got it." He proclaimed.

The gang once again stood in the arcane university as Tar Meena quickly read the third and fourth volumes of the commentaries.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed. "Now, you need to go exactly where I tell you, exactly when I tell you."

* * *

In the Emperor's Way, at exatly noon, the group stood in front of the tomb and watched in amazement as it began to glow a radiant orange, and a map of Cyrodiil appeared on the stone with one single hilighted location.

"Okay, I think we know where to go now." Renald said, pointing to the location.

"That's in the mountains of Bruma." Twitch said.

"Well, let's go." Sarah said to the group.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I hope but doubt you enjoyed the previous one, please review,and please don't murder. Thank you, Kiba.


End file.
